


Крылья сердца

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Действие происходит в условно стимпанковом мире, в котором есть соулмейты, но в их существование никто не верит.Фили и Кили не братья.К тексту существует арт авторства april_ghost.Текст написан на Tolkien-PJ-fest на дайри.ру в 2017 году.





	Крылья сердца

 

 

 

Фили сидел в небольшом ресторанчике над чашечкой остывающего кофе и рассеянно смотрел в окно. Предстоящий разговор настолько тяготил его, что он изо всех сил старался о нем не думать. Впрочем, попытка была неудачной, да и беседа не могла не состояться. Конечно, все доводы были продуманы и проговорены про себя сотню раз, так что, в общем-то, ничего сложного – просто нужно их озвучить. Точнее, хотя бы попытаться, потому что – Фили не сомневался – слушать его никто не собирается. Самый младший в роду, наследник, гордость семьи и вообще, обязан соответствовать всем возлагаемым на него ожиданиям.  
  
От этих мыслей почти замутило, а черный дым, вырвавшийся из поршней проезжающего мимо парового омнибуса, настроения не добавил. Фили многое бы отдал, чтобы отложить разговор еще хотя бы на сутки, и даже покосился на лежащий на краешке стола цилиндр. Схватить бы его сейчас, оставить мелкую монету за кофе и уйти. Вот просто встать и уйти! Если бы это было так легко.  
  
С места Фили, естественно, не двинулся, сделал из чашечки маленький глоток, поморщился от горечи, и снова уставился в окно. На улице уже начинало темнеть, кое-где зажигались газовые фонари. Дядя запаздывал и это не внушало особых надежд относительно итога их разговора.  
  
«Давно пора уже смириться», — в тысячный раз сказал себе Фили и горько скривил губы, впрочем, мгновенно овладев собой.  
  
Если бы только он сам себе мог внятно объяснить, что не так, почему от рождения предначертанный путь вызывает у него столько тоски и отвращения. В конце концов, нет ничего плохого, чтобы работать вместе с Торином, кто-то же должен в будущем унаследовать его контору. Нет ничего дурного и в том, чтобы жениться на милой девушке, которая предназначена ему в пару. Они знакомы уже несколько месяцев и ничего, кроме теплых чувств милая и красивая рыжая Кара у него не вызывает. Так к чему все это? Почему бы просто не взять и не согласиться на все условия? Тем более, что отказ все равно не будет принят всерьез, а уж если он попытается объяснить причину, дядя вообще поднимет его на смех.  
  
«Это-то и раздражает, — вздохнул по себя Фили. – Словно я какой-то несмышленыш, который не в состоянии распорядиться своей жизнью, не натворив при этом разных ужасов. Хотя, может быть, в чем-то дядя и прав, ведь если бы не его контора, разве бы я понял, чем хочу заниматься? Все было так просто, так для чего усложнять теперь? Но ведь у меня не было выбора, я…»  
  
— Добрый вечер.  
  
Негромкий голос над головой заставил Фили вздрогнуть и резко дернуться, отчего чашечка опрокинулась и кофе выплеснулся на белую скатерть, украсив ее некрасивым пятном.  
  
— Пересядем, пожалуй, — спокойно сказал Торин, не став никак комментировать неловкость племянника.  
  
Фили неловко кивнул и покорно уселся за выбранный дядей столик в углу ресторана. Отсюда почти не было видна улица, хотя рев омнибусов все равно отчетливо слышался.  
  
— Говорят, что один из инженеров Министерства транспорта изобрел глушитель, — проговорил Торин, взмахом руки подзывая официанта. – Возможно, скоро мы избавимся от этого отвратительного шума. Милейший, мне черный чай. Фили?  
  
Фили хотел было отказаться, но вместо этого вяло пожал плечами.  
  
— Значит, две чашки, — подытожил Торин, положил на стул рядом с собой трость и перчатки, провел ладонью по черным с проседью волосам, и, Фили едва удержался от усмешки, мгновенно привлек к себе внимание всех трех дам, находящихся в ресторане. – Итак, о чем же ты хотел поговорить со мной? Мне казалось, все вопросы по предстоящей помолвке уже решены. Осталось лишь заказать подарок.  
  
Фили несколько раз вздохнул, старательно не глядя на дядю, но все же набрался смелости.  
  
— Вот о подарке я и хотел поговорить. Дело в том, что я не буду брать у тебя деньги на него.  
  
Торин слегка нахмурился, но несколько минут, пока официант расставлял на столе чайник с чашками и тарелку маленьких сэндвичей, молчал. Фили молчал тоже, старательно успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. Наконец, они опять остались вдвоем, но Торин все также не проронил ни слова. Он налил в обе чашки чай, себе насыпал ложку сахара, немного отпил, добавил еще половину ложки, попробовал и довольно кивнул, откусил от сэндвича, тщательно, как и все, что он делал в этой жизни, прожевал, и лишь потом спокойно спросил:  
  
— Почему? Мне казалось, что мы уже все обсудили. Ты не возражал принять от меня нужную сумму, что же случилось теперь?  
  
Фили потер глаза ладонью и, стараясь говорить уверенно, ответил:  
  
— Я не возражал потому, что ты просто не дал мне сказать ни слова.  
— Я думал, ты не против жениться, — сказал Торин.  
— Об этом ты меня тоже не очень-то спрашивал, — не удержался Фили и вскинул руки упреждая возможный взрыв: — Я не говорю, что против, Кара мила и очень неглупа, она будет хорошей женой. Именно поэтому я и хочу купить ей подарок самостоятельно.  
  
Торин кивнул, допил чай и аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой:  
  
— Фили, ты работаешь в моей конторе, — помолчав, заговорил он, — я отлично знаю, какие у тебя доходы. У тебя просто не хватит денег, чтобы заказать подарок достойный твоей невесты у по-настоящему достойного мастера. Или я чего-то не знаю?  
— О моих доходах ты знаешь все, — стараясь держаться уверенно, ответил Фили, — но я нашел очень хорошего и недорогого мастера. И нет, я скажу сразу, ты его не знаешь.  
— Кто-то молодой? – удивился Торин. — Но среди лицензионных давно не было молодых, а главное, искусных, мастеров. Или… о, Фили, только не говори мне, что ты откопал какого-то неумеху в Старых кварталах, который обдерет тебя как липку и вместо качественной работы подсунет нечто невообразимое!  
— Дядя! Мы сейчас говорим с тобой о самой важной части наших традиций – о свадебном подарке, который моя дорогая невеста будет с гордостью показывать нашим детям и внукам, а потом унесет с собой в могилу. Неужели ты думаешь я буду шутить с такой вещью, как «крылья сердца»?  
  
Возмущение Фили было наигранным лишь самую малость, так что Торин весьма отчетливо смутился, на его щеках даже выступили красные пятна, и он был вынужден налить себе еще немного чая, хотя сколько Фили себя помнил, дядя всегда утверждал, что внимания заслуживает лишь первая, самая лучшая чашка.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, — наконец, сказал Торин. — Я верю, что ты нашел хорошего мастера и даже не буду больше спрашивать его имени, в конце концов, ты уже взрослый и в состоянии решить этот вопрос сам. Но я прошу, возьми деньги. Твои собственные и наследство матери тебе еще пригодятся.  
  
Фили хотел было решительно отказаться, но в последний момент передумал. В конце концов, Торин и так пошел на уступку, когда он ожидал от него упорной и жесткой борьбы, не стоит давить сильнее.  
  
— Я возьму твои деньги, если мне вдруг не будет хватать, — сказал он. — Договорились?  
— Ну что же, кажется, у меня просто нет выбора, — криво усмехнулся Торин и пристально посмотрел на племянника. – А ты действительно вырос, Фили. Прошу прощения, если я этого не заметил. Твоя мать бы гордилась тобой, думаю, ты знаешь это.  
  
Фили неловко кивнул, опустил глаза и, чувствуя, что в горле пересохло, одним глотком допил неприятный холодный чай.  
  
— Поужинаем? – предложил вдруг Торин. — Здесь неплохой повар.  
— Можно, — не стал отказываться Фили.  
  
Около их столика снова материализовался официант и уже через полчаса оба наслаждались хорошо приготовленным рагу с мясной подливкой. Вино тоже оказалось весьма приятным. Наверное, именно оно и сыграло свою роль в том, что Фили, до этого болтавший с дядей о всяких пустяках, все-таки не удержался и заговорил о том, о чем собирался молчать.  
  
— Скажи, ну неужели эта свадьба настолько обязательна?  
— Фили…  
  
Взгляд Торина мгновенно стал холодным и пронзительным, словно и не была выпита пара бутылок. Кого другого от такого количества бы уже разморило, но Торин сейчас выглядел так, будто пил воду. Фили постарался улыбнуться как можно искреннее, хотя внутри все невольно замерло. У дяди крутой нрав, это он усвоил с детства, но отступать было уже поздно.  
  
— Я не противлюсь твоей воле, — как можно убедительнее сказал он. — Вот ведь, даже «крылья сердца» уже заказал, но…  
  
Фили замялся не в состоянии подобрать правильных слов.  
  
— Просто я не уверен, что Кара — та самая, — неловко закончил он.  
  
К его удивлению Торин вдруг расслабился, тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой:  
  
— Ты слишком много читал в детстве сказок, мой дорогой, — мягко сказал он. — А нужно было чаще заглядывать в научные журналы, где популярно объясняли, что все эти соулмейты – лишь глупые выдумки прошлого. Да, моя вина, нужно было более пристально следить за тем, что именно ты читаешь.  
— Но ведь когда-то они существовали.  
  
В другой раз Фили и не подумал бы возражать, но вина было выпито слишком много, так что он опять не удержался. Тем более, что Торин, кажется, не собирался обрушивать на него все кары небесные. И действительно, тот лишь улыбнулся.  
  
— О русалках ты тоже читал в этих своих книжках, но ведь их тоже никто не видел. Все это выдумки, Фили, не более того. Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще об этом думаешь? У тебя есть прекрасная невеста, твое будущее определено и будет удачным, если только ты не напортачишь в самом начале. Но ты ведь этого не сделаешь, не так ли?  
— Конечно, нет, дядя, — покорно отозвался Фили. — Но все-таки.  
— Ну что еще? – раздраженно вздохнул тот.  
— Если ты говоришь, что никаких соулмейтов никогда не было, если это лишь выдумка, то почему существует традиция «крыльев сердца»? Почему мы дарим нашим женщинам именно их? Это громоздко, неудобно, непрактично, а стоит столько, что куда выгоднее было бы приобрести дом для будущей семьи. Зачем все это, если это просто обычай? Я не сумел найти объяснения этому ни в одной книге.  
— Не каждую традицию нужно объяснять, — наставительно сказал Торин и по его голосу Фили понял, что терпение дяди лучше больше не испытывать.  
  
«И все же, всякую традицию можно проследить, но только не эту», — упрямо подумал он, но вслух ничего больше говорить не стал, лишь вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
Торин еще пару мгновений сверлил его глазами, но Фили сделал вид, что сосредоточен на своем рагу, пусть даже в действительности он совершенно не чувствовал его вкуса.  
  
— Что же, — спустя несколько минут тяжелой тишины сказал Торин, — если ты не намерен брать у меня деньги на подарок для Кары, то позволь хотя бы заплатить за ужин.  
  
Фили покорно кивнул. Торин достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажник, отсчитал несколько купюр, не поскупившись на чаевые, и поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Завтра утром жду тебя в конторе, — негромко сказал он.  
— Я немного опоздаю, — отозвался Фили, поднимая голову и глядя дяде в глаза. – Мой мастер живет довольно далеко, вернусь домой сегодня поздно и боюсь проспать.  
  
Торин недовольно скривил губы, но, наверное, поскольку случай был исключительным, ничего не стал говорить, а лишь кивнул.  
  
— Что же, значит, жду тебя к обеду, племянник. Заодно встретимся с Карой, она должна зайти к нам. Теперь, когда ваша помолвка должна состояться так скоро, вы можете встречаться почаще. Ее родители не против.  
— Я просто счастлив, — отозвался Фили.  
  
Торин еще немного постоял, глядя на него, но, кажется, иронии в словах Фили не заметил, потому что только кивнул, спустя мгновение, и покинул ресторан.  
  
Фили посидел еще совсем немного и последовал его примеру. Дяде он не солгал, на сегодняшний вечер у него была назначена встреча с мастером крыльев и откладывать ее не хотелось, и не только потому, что тот поразил его своей исключительностью. Что-то внутри, где-то очень-очень глубоко, начинало петь при одной мысли о том, что они снова встретятся. Так что Фили, мечтательно улыбаясь, вскочил на свой пенни-фартинг и покатил вперед. Беседа с дядей прошла довольно удачно, он был сыт, а сейчас еще и встретится с тем, при одном взгляде на кого сердце начинает радоваться – можно ли желать большего от этого вечера?  
  
Фили крутил педали и не замечал проносящихся мимо улиц и улочек, и только когда вокруг стало совсем уныло, а покосившиеся газовые фонари перестали давать достаточно света, он решил не рисковать, спрыгнул на землю и пошел пешком, катя велосипед рядом. В этом районе города он освоился уже несколько недель как, но сообщать Торину об этом было бы лишним. Тот должен был оставаться в уверенности, что племянник лишь недавно отыскал мастера крыльев, тогда как на самом деле, подарок для Кары был уже почти готов. Еще несколько дней, максимум неделя, и крылья будут закончены, можно будет устраивать помолвку, но Фили хотел оттянуть этот момент. Он бы все отдал, только чтобы снова и снова приходить сюда.  
  
Да, не самый презентабельный квартал, под ногами валяется мусор, сточные канавы воняют, а туман, клоками носящийся по улицам, лучше не вдыхать. Фили занесло сюда случайно, вместе с одним из старых однокашников, которого он пару месяцев назад встретил в Опере и назло Торину поздоровался. Фили отлично знал, что Торин не любит Нори – веселого, рыжего, умопомрачительно богатого и совершенно этим не кичащегося.  
  
Сам он в компании Нори всегда немного терялся, так что был приятно удивлен поняв, что тот очень рад его видеть. В университете их связывало что-то похожее на дружбу, но потом, чтобы не раздражать Торина, Фили пришлось разорвать эти отношения. Восстановить их оказалось прекрасно. Это именно Нори притащил его сюда, чтобы без помех и осуждающих взглядов выпить. Фили хватило буквально пары глотков отвратительного пойла, которое здесь называли виски, чтобы голова у него закружилась так, что он, не обращая внимания на смех Нори, бросился наружу. Прохладный воздух, несмотря на всю свою несвежесть, прочистил голову и Фили несколько прекрасных мгновений стоял и просто дышал, приходя в себя.  
  
Он уже хотел было вернуться внутрь и еще немного поболтать с Нори, когда вдруг увидел эту крохотную лавчонку. Что именно его привлекло в этом покосившемся домишке, зачем он подошел к нему, да еще и заглянул сквозь грязное стекло внутрь? Ответа Фили не мог дать ни на один из этих вопросов. Но все это он проделал и был до глубины души поражен увиденным.  
  
Это была крошечная мастерская, тускло освещенная парой жирных свечей, но даже слабый свет не мешал разглядеть валяющиеся повсюду инструменты. Верстак был завален белыми перьями, а на подоконнике, когда Фили догадался обратить на него внимание, обнаружилась книга, раскрытая на странице с иллюстрацией устройства птичьего крыла. Все это было весьма любопытно, но, конечно, ни капли не объясняло, почему Фили не ушел, почему, отойдя от маленького окошка, не вернулся к Нори, а вместо этого толкнул дверь домика и вошел, морщась от неприятного скрипа.  
  
Только оказавшись внутри он запоздало подумал, что его вторжение может оказаться неприемлемым. Впрочем, в той комнатенке, где он оказался, было пусто и пару мгновений Фили лишь разглядывал непритязательное убранство, голые стены и инструменты, инструменты. У него уже не было никаких сомнений, что он попал в мастерскую «делателя крыльев», как их называли много веков назад. Вот только, насколько он знал, в этой части города не было ни одного мастера, чьи работы бы заслуживали внимания. Если бы такой был, ему бы не пришлось прозябать здесь уже после одного даже заказа, столько эти дурацкие крылья стоили.  
  
«И вовсе не дурацкие», — привычно поправил себя тогда Фили. Торин с детства внушал ему, что ругать традиции — дурной тон, им нужно подчиняться, как того требует общество и тогда все будет в порядке.  
  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
От спокойного и уверенного голоса, раздавшегося за спиной, отчего-то зазвенело в ушах и Фили, невольно поморщившись, закрыл их ладонями, дожидаясь, пока все пройдет. Удивительно невежливое поведение! От осознания этого его щеки загорелись лихорадочным румянцем и он, рывком опустив руки, повернулся, собираясь извиниться, но не сумел выдавить из себя ни слова.  
  
Перед ним стоял молодой человек примерно его возраста и точно таким же движением, как мгновение назад Фили, зажимал уши. Он морщился, щурил темные глаза и почему-то это показалось Фили настолько милым, что он не удержался и улыбнулся. Молодой человек выпрямился, оказавшись слегка выше ростом, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Они стояли и улыбались друг другу, наверное, несколько минут, прежде чем хозяин мастерской спохватился, и повторил вопрос:  
  
— Так чем же, достойный господин, я могу вам помочь?  
— Меня зовут Фили, — медленно, точно во сне, сказал тот и звон в ушах вдруг окончательно пропал.  
— Кили, — протянул ему руку молодой человек, и Фили, не колеблясь, пожал ее.  
— Вы – мастер крыльев, — сказал он и Кили кивнул. – Как здорово! А мне как раз нужны крылья для моей невесты.  
  
Улыбка Кили почему-то потускнела, и он отнял руку, которую Фили, сам того не замечая, задержал в своей.  
  
— Я не делаю крыльев на заказ, — покачал головой Кили. — Вам лучше обратиться в одну из мастерских в центре, тем более, — он смерил Фили пристальным взглядом, и явно верно оценил, сколько стоят его костюм и обувь, не говоря уже о галстучной булавке, — вы вполне можете себе это позволить.  
  
Если бы рядом был Нори, он бы немедленно врезал наглецу, Фили даже не сомневался. Дядя пошел бы дальше и этой же ночью прикрыл мастерскую. Фили же просто снова улыбнулся и с каким-то странным, совершенно необъяснимым восторгом поймал ответную улыбку.  
  
— И все же, я прошу, — повторил он с нажимом.  
  
Он ожидал нового отказа. Он был уверен в нем, уже почти слышал слова, почти ощущал боль, которую они отчего-то должны были принести, но вместо этого увидел неуверенный, но, совершенно точно, согласный кивок. Кили повернулся, махнул рукой, показывая, что гость должен идти следом и отворил маленькую, неприметную дверь, на которую Фили до этого момента не обращал внимания. Здравый смысл взвыл голосом Торина, сообщая, что прямо сейчас его ограбят и убьют, но Фили решительно не обратил на него внимания и шагнул следом за Кили.  
  
Следующие недели, если ему вдруг не случалось навестить своего нового друга и проверить, как идет работа, Фили долго лежал в постели без сна, до мельчайших подробностей воспроизводя в памяти все, что увидел в той комнате в тот вечер. О, Кили не отказывал ему в разрешении и после, спокойно позволяя побродить среди созданных им сокровищ, и только тихонько посмеивался, если Фили не удавалось сдержать искреннего восхищения, но самый первый раз, в его воспоминаниях, все равно оставался непревзойденным, волшебным.  
  
Вторая комната была лишь слегка больше первой и лишь немногим лучше освещена, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что каждый из предметов, в ней находившихся, казалось, лучился своим собственным, внутренним светом. Крылья. Никогда еще Фили не приходилось видеть столько крыльев! Размахом от стены до стены и совсем крошечные, кипенно-белые и коричневые, будто у воробьев. Откуда только удалось взять столько материала?  
  
Фили был уверен, что Кили использовал для своих работ птиц до тех пор, пока не коснулся, очень осторожно, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить, одного перышка. И тут же отдернул руку, и удивленно заморгал, пораженный его необычной твердостью. Не то чтобы Фили был большим знатоком, но как-то прочитал несколько статей на эту тему и хорошо знал, что самый искусный мастер все равно старается, ради облегчения конструкции, использовать натуральное перо. Кили, кажется, не слишком этим озадачивался. Но сколько же тогда весят его крылья? Не всякой женщине под силу будет без проблем пережить с ними свою свадьбу.  
  
— Если рядом с тобой будет тот, кто предназначен тебе судьбой, то все будет в порядке.  
— Тот? — слабо переспросил Фили, не решаясь уточнить, все ли правильно он понял.  
— Или та, — легко улыбнулся тот. — Для своих крыльев я использую все, что придет в голову. Вот эти, например, — он ткнул пальцем в небольшие крылышки, чем-то напоминающие ястребиные, и Фили невольно залюбовался тем, как изящно, одно к одному, будто у настоящей птицы, лежат перья, — каменные.  
— Что? — невольно вырвалось у Фили и он, напрягая зрение, наклонился вперед, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть крылья. — Но это же…  
— Глупость? — усмехнулся вдруг Кили и от горечи, проскользнувшей по его лицу, у Фили вдруг почему-то заныло где-то под сердцем. — Да, именно так и сказал мой наставник. Сказал, что я – хороший мастер, но если хочу хоть чего-нибудь добиться, то должен забыть о своих опасных бреднях.  
— Ты говоришь о соулмейтах? – не удержался Фили и тут же прикусил язык, и бросил на Кили испуганный взгляд, опасаясь реакции. В приличном обществе говорить о соулмейтах было почти также уместно, как голым прийти на бал, но мастер только кивнул.  
— Про них самых, — Кили недовольно поджал губы и всплеснул руками. — Вот скажи на милость, ну какая разница, из чего будут сделаны крылья, если главное все равно то, подойдут они избраннику или избраннице, или нет? Нам столетиями твердят, что соулмейты — чушь, что главное, насколько дорогие и красивые крылья ты подаришь, а ведь они даже не переходят по наследству. Почему? Зачем надо заставлять людей тратить сотни золотых монет на пустоту, вместо того, чтобы позволить им потратить немного времени на то, чтобы отыскать того, с кем действительно будет не жаль прожить жизнь. И какая разница будут ли крылья золотыми или деревянными, если при этом ты будешь счастлив?  
  
Кили умолк, тяжело дыша и Фили вдруг понял, что не только зачарованно слушает, но и кивает, соглашаясь. Спохватившись, он взял себя в руки и возразил, как можно спокойнее:  
  
— Нам все говорят правильно, Кили. Каким образом нужно этих самых соулмейтов искать, а? Если бы хоть где-то были указания, каждый бы это делал, разве не так? Но никто этого не знает, да никогда и не знал. А все потому, что никаких соулмейтов никогда не существовало. Это все сказки для малышни.  
— Ты и правда думаешь, что никаких указаний нет? — усмешка Кили стала слегка презрительной и это очень задело Фили. — Лучше скажи мне, вот ты явно из богатой семьи, я не ошибаюсь? — Фили, помедлив, кивнул, подтверждая его слова. — Что если бы выяснилось, что твоя избранница — нищая или еще хуже — не женщина? Что сказала бы твоя семья?  
— А кто, если не женщина? — глупо спросил Фили, хлопнув глазами, и почти сразу же покраснел, поняв, о чем говорит Кили. — Ты… Это запрещено, неужели ты не знаешь? Не может быть, чтобы даже в этой части города порок настолько сильно пустил корни, что такие связи стали привычными. Нет, об этом нельзя даже говорить! Это неправильно.  
— Почему? Кто за тебя делает выбор?  
  
Лицо Кили вдруг оказалось так близко, что Фили невольно отшатнулся, а в следующий миг резко развернулся и бросился к выходу, испытывая страшное смятение.  
  
Он не успокоился даже дома, в своей постели, и несколько долгих дней честно пытался позабыть о покосившемся домике и странном мастере, который говорил такое, за что вполне можно было попасть на пару месяцев в тюрьму, и это в лучшем случае. Фили приказывал себе выбросить все из головы, но никак не мог, он почти перестал спать и даже был вынужден сказаться больным, из-за чего удостоился внеочередного визита дяди. Впрочем, бледный и усталый вид племянника убедил Торина, что тот действительно болен, а не отлынивает, и все обошлось даже без привычной порции нотаций.  
  
А в тот же вечер, больше не в силах выносить внутренний раздрай, Фили поднялся с кровати, оделся и на верном пенни-фартинг направился по памяти отыскивать проклятую мастерскую. Он понял, что должен сделать, как сможет убедить Кили и себя в том, что все происходящее веками — правильно. Он просто возьмет и закажет ему крылья для своей Кары.  
  
С тех пор прошел уже почти месяц. Фили почти каждый вечер появлялся в мастерской, следил за тем, как работает Кили, рассматривал его работы, и наслаждался, пусть даже никогда бы в этом не признался. Наслаждался, но все равно что-то внутри иногда очень сильно болело, а ведь после того, самого первого, вечера, они даже почти не разговаривали. Кили, к огромному удивлению Фили, охотно принял его заказ и даже настоял, что самостоятельно выберет для крыльев Кары материалы.  
  
«Не пожалеете», — криво усмехнулся он и почему-то Фили ему поверил.  
  
И вот, вечер за вечером, он следил, как из-под ловкого резца выходят перья — слоновая кость и тоненькие пластинки золота — откуда Кили только деньги на такую красоту взял? Впрочем, Фили собирался по достоинству оплатить его труд и ради этого опустошил свой счет, залез даже в скромное наследство, оставшееся от матери и предназначенное на покупку дома для их с Карой будущей семьи. Хорошо еще дядя ничего не знал об этом, иначе скандал был бы грандиозным, ведь крылья Кили грозили обойтись куда дороже, чем стоили работы очень многих известных мастеров. Фили было все равно. Он бы заплатил и больше, чтобы только можно было сидеть в старой мастерской еще несколько недель.  
  
Вот только все должно было закончиться уже через несколько дней. Кили неустанно напоминал об этом и сердце Фили ныло от понимания, что скоро — может быть уже даже завтра — он просто заберет свой заказ и вынужден будет уйти, чтобы больше никогда не появиться на пороге покосившегося дома. Что он больше никогда не увидит Кили. Никогда.  
  
— Все готово.  
  
Негромкий голос выдернул Фили из его печальных мыслей и несколько мгновений он просто моргал, не очень-то понимая, где находится. Дорога от ресторана, в котором они ужинали с Торином совершенно стерлась из его памяти, так что пришлось слегка напрячься. Впрочем, немного печальная, но гордая улыбка Кили быстро расставила все по местам.  
  
Фили резко выпрямился, удивленно глядя на него:  
  
— Но ты же говорил, что будешь работать еще несколько дней.  
— А получилось закончить сейчас, — пожал плечами Кили и отвернулся. — Это мое лучшее творение. Я уверен, что твоей невесте крылья придутся по вкусу. Поверь, я очень постарался, чтобы они получились не слишком тяжелыми.  
— Это неважно, — покачал головой Фили и устало поднялся на ноги. — Все равно на крыльях моего сердца ей взлететь не удастся.  
  
Он встал рядом с Кили, касаясь того плечом, и мастер не отстранился. Краем глаза Фили видел, как тусклый свет свечей мягко играет в его темных волосах и очень хотел, чтобы можно было заплакать, как когда-то в детстве, пусть даже, как и тогда, никто не придет его утешить.  
  
— Это лучшая моя работа, — повторил Кили и Фили, моргнув, наконец-то заставил себя посмотреть на верстак.  
  
Золото и слоновая кость, синяя яркая эмаль и россыпь — по самому краешку крыла — прозрачных голубых камней. Каждое перо плотно прилегает друг к другу, так сразу и не разглядеть, как именно они крепятся к каркасу. Впрочем, Фили даже не сомневался, что конструкция настолько крепка, что, при желании, на ней действительно можно было бы взлететь. Жаль, что этого никогда не произойдет. Никогда эти крылья не станут живыми, соединяясь с плотью, как пишут в старых сказках, не распахнутся во весь свой немалый размах, не зашевелятся перья, напрягаясь, готовясь к взлету. Ничего этого не случится. Его невеста — жена — спрячет уродливое крепление под платьем и гордо будет демонстрировать всем, как сильны чувства ее мужа. Будет демонстрировать любовь, которой никогда не суждено летать, которая вообще не существует.  
  
— Это, в самом деле, прекрасно, — сдавленно проговорил Фили.  
  
Они с Кили протянули руки вместе. Почему и как так получилось ни один не смог бы ответить, даже если бы задался вдруг таким вопросом. Впрочем, Фили не думал. Не мог. Больше всего в жизни ему вдруг захотелось коснуться крыла и Кили, судя по тому, каким нетерпением, жадностью, исказилось его лицо, испытывал нечто подобное. Они дотянулись до крыльев одновременно. Миг, и перья затрепетали, дернулись, крыло выпрямилось, точно чего-то ожидая, и Фили испуганно отдернул руку. Кили последовал его примеру.  
  
— Ты видел это? – благоговейно прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от крыльев.  
— Я… я точно не знаю, — прошептал Фили.  
  
Кили повернулся к нему и Фили замер, пораженный и зачарованный светом в его глазах. Позабыв о собственных сомнениях, о крыльях, о невесте, свадьбе и всем замечательном будущем, что ему пророчил с детства Торин, он поднял руку и осторожно коснулся щеки Кили, почувствовал, как темная щетина колет кончики пальцев, и вдруг засмеялся. Счастливо, легко, весело, как никогда в жизни. Еще никогда ему не было так хорошо. Он будто действительно взлетел, сбросив сковывающие тело цепи. Больше нечего было бояться. Больше некого было искать. Все, что нужно — кто нужен! — все было рядом.  
  
Фили подался вперед, по-прежнему придерживая Кили за щеку и уверенно, смело, накрыл его губы своими. Он не знал, что последует за этим, но понимал, что поступить иначе просто не может.  
  
— Я подумал, что если не поцелую тебя, то никогда себе этого не прощу, — прошептал он, когда, наконец, смог оторваться от Кили.  
  
Тот молча облизал губы, кивнул, ухватил Фили за воротник пиджака и дернул на себя. Он целовался грубее, то и дело прикусывал губы Фили, точно получив в единоличное владение то, о чем мечтал всю жизнь. И Фили не возражал. Он сейчас был против лишь того, чтобы все это заканчивалось.  
  
— Я так и знал, что это все не просто так! Так вот куда ты бегаешь, мальчишка!  
  
Громкий голос разрушил хрупкое волшебство, заставил Фили дернуться, попытаться вырваться из объятий Кили, закрыть мастера собой, но тот не дал ему отстраниться, удержал, по-прежнему улыбаясь. И к дверям, в которых возмущенно сверкая глазами застыл Торин, они повернулись вместе.  
  
— Дядя, — хрипло выдохнул Фили и покраснел, представив, как выглядит сейчас. Взлохмаченный, раскрасневшийся, с вздыбленной ширинкой, да еще и в объятиях мужчины! Есть ли преступление страшнее для Торина, который ненавидел мужеложцев сколько Фили себя помнил?  
  
Одной его части захотелось немедленно заскулить, упасть на колени и вымаливать прощение, если не для себя, то для Кили, который уж точно ни в чем не виноват. Но другая часть, о которой Фили и думать не думал, что она есть, заставила гордо выпрямиться, вскинуть голову и спокойно встретить возмущенный взгляд Торина. Его накажут? Да и плевать! Как он может вернуться к прежней жизни после того как понял, что все, во что он верил еще в детстве – правда? Он не сможет жениться на Каре, нет, никогда. Он не сможет лишить ее шанса найти свое счастье, как он отыскал свое.  
  
— Мальчишка, — прошипел Торин и так стиснул набалдашник своей трости, что пальцы побелели. — Что ты себе возомнил! Ты и твой любовник…  
— Мы не любовники, — перебил его Кили, подумал, и с легким смешком поправился. — То есть, мы пока еще не успели. Но обязательно это исправим, когда вы нас покинете.  
— Я покину вас лишь затем, чтобы привести сюда полицию, — отчеканил Торин. — И не надейтесь, что сможете скрыться! Просто так это вам с рук не сойдет. Вам обоим.  
  
Фили видел, что Торин едва держит себя в руках. Еще мгновение и дядя, несмотря на все свои обещания вызвать полицию, самостоятельно бросится крушить все подряд.  
  
— Торин, — начал он в жалкой попытке хоть как-то его успокоить, и тут же умолк, не зная, что сказать. Вряд ли дядя ему поверит. Хотя… Хоть что-то же он может сделать!  
— Дядя, — начал он снова, — ты говорил, что соулмейты — выдумка.  
— Это этим он тебя взял, дурака? — злобно выдохнул Торин. — Сказками?  
— Нет, не сказками, — покачал головой Фили. — Поверь, к нему я вернулся, чтобы самому себе доказать, что ошибаюсь.  
  
Он почувствовал, как объятия, в которых ему было так уютно и тепло, ослабели, и повернулся к Кили.  
  
— Я говорил тебе тогда, помнишь?  
  
Кили помедлив, кивнул, и улыбка совсем исчезла с его лица, но Фили подался вперед и осторожно коснулся губами его щеки.  
  
— Я обманывал сам себя.  
  
Фили снова повернулся к Торину, теперь точно зная, что собирается сказать:  
  
— Дядя, поверь, я был уверен, что ошибаюсь, что ты прав и детская вера в сказки не принесет мне ничего хорошего. Я каждый вечер приходил сюда и наблюдал, как Кили работает над крыльями, и, клянусь всем, чем хочешь, я собирался подарить их Каре. Кили — прекрасный мастер и я любовался другими его работами, жалея, что такая красота пропадет в этой мастерской, никогда не увидит мир, не найдет своих владельцев. Мы даже почти не говорили, просто были рядом и в какой-то миг я понял, что большего и не хочу. Мне хватит, если можно будет быть вот здесь, наблюдать за тем, как он хмурится, вырезая перо за пером, как подгоняет их друг к другу и украшает. Я буду доволен этим.  
  
Фили на миг замолчал, улыбаясь воспоминаниям, и вскинул руку, не давая Торину заговорить:  
  
— Дядя, прошу, дай мне закончить. Ты всю жизнь не позволял мне этого, разреши хоть на этот раз.  
  
Он ожидал, что Торин зарычит и взорвется, но тот лишь пожал плечами и покачал головой, словно едва-едва мог мириться с глупостью племянника. Фили это устраивало.  
  
— Сегодня Кили сказал мне, что закончил работу и мне стало так грустно, как было, наверное, лишь когда ты не позволил мне пойти на похороны матери.  
— Я хотел сделать, как лучше, — хмуро отозвался Торин.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Фили. — Тогда, прошу, сделай, как лучше, сейчас.  
— Это как? — скривился Торин. — Позволить тебе сбежать с твоим любовником?  
— Нет, с моей второй половиной, — отозвался Фили и потянул Кили в сторону, заставляя отступить от верстака.  
  
Торин хотел что-то сказать, что-то едкое, судя по выражению его лица, по складке у губ, но не успел.  
  
Живые крылья трепетали и переливались в свете единственной свечи, которого вдруг оказалось вполне достаточно. Камни и золото, драгоценная слоновая кость ослепляли, завораживали, не позволяли даже на мгновение отвести взгляд. А еще крылья шелестели. Мягко и нежно, но довольно громко, так что Фили никак не мог понять, почему же никто из них не услышал этого раньше.  
  
— Ты видишь, Торин? — позвал он. — Слышишь? Они зовут.  
  
Фили сделал шаг, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться крыльев, но резкий рывок за плечо остановил его.  
  
— Даже не думай, мальчик.  
— Ты хочешь мне помешать? — улыбнулся Фили, не оборачиваясь. — Нам? Торин, это тот момент, когда даже тебе нужно сдаться. Именно тебе. Сдаться и поверить.  
— Фили…  
— Я все знаю, — перебил его Фили, не отрывая глаз от манящих крыльев, а те шелестели уже так громко, что ему приходилось почти кричать. — Ты станешь говорить о моем будущем, о том, что я поступаю глупо, безответственно, что ты от меня отречешься. Торин, я все это знаю, слышал, и поэтому прошу, один-единственный раз просто побудь моим дядей, и отступись.  
  
Он не верил, что его слова возымеют хоть какое-то действие и был готов идти до конца, но сильная хватка на плече вдруг ослабла, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Фили повернулся к Кили и широко ему улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну что, ты готов попробовать? Они зовут.  
— Тебя, — улыбнулся в ответ Кили. — Я ничего не слышу. Наверное, так потому, что именно для тебя я их делал. Давай, я помогу их закрепить.  
— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Фили. — Просто постарайся держаться крепче.  
— Ты это о чем?  
  
Фили промолчал. Слишком много всего нужно было бы объяснить такого, чего он и сам до конца не понимал. Поэтому он предпочел промолчать и, наконец-то, коснулся крыльев. Сознание точно растаяло в яркой вспышке и Фили услышал слабый удивленный вскрик где-то совсем рядом. Он не стал отвлекаться и просто расправил крылья, почувствовав, как длинные маховые перья черкнули по стенам домика.  
  
В этот поздний час Старые кварталы не спали и ярко-синюю вспышку, прорезавшую темное небо видели многие. Впрочем, что бы это ни было, оно тут же исчезло за низкими тучами и больше не появлялось.  


***

  
Фили пришел в себя в совершенно незнакомом месте. Где-то высоко над головой пели птицы, солнце слепило глаза, а на небе не было ни следа таких привычных серых туч. Он удивленно поморгал, приподнялся и понял, что лежит на мягкой траве. Кили негромко сопел рядом и Фили не удержался, сорвал травинку и пощекотал ему нос. Чихнув так громко, что на миг замолчали птицы, Кили подпрыгнул, просыпаясь, поморгал, а потом, увидев Фили, расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Все получилось! У тебя все получилось!  
— У нас, — поправил его Фили.  
— Крылья были для тебя, — покачал головой Кили.  
— Но, если бы я был один, ничего бы не вышло, — отозвался Фили. — Поверь. Я до конца не знаю сам, как это объяснить. Просто в какой-то момент я почувствовал… — он умолк на мгновение, потер грудь, а потом пожал плечами и закончил. — Одна душа на два тела.  
  
Кили серьезно кивнул в ответ, обнял его за плечи и только теперь Фили понял, что дрожит, несмотря на жаркое солнце. Обниматься уж точно было лучше, только Кили почему-то все ерзал и ерзал.  
  
— Что такое? – отстранился Фили.  
— Да ты мне все время чем-то тычешь в бок, — усмехнулся Кили.  
— Ого! — приподнял брови Фили. — А я силен. Но, кажется, это все-таки не то, о чем ты думаешь.  
  
Он полез в карман и, улыбаясь, вытащил туго набитый кошелек, а вместе с ним, большой ключ.  
  
— От дома дяди, — пояснил он, некоторое время рассматривал ключ, а потом с силой зашвырнул подальше в кусты. — Он больше мне не понадобится. А вот это, — он взвесил в руке кошелек, — пригодится.  
— Где мы, как думаешь? — спросил Кили, встал, и протянул ему руку.  
  
Фили охотно ухватился за нее, поднялся и отряхнул брюки.  
  
— Я понятия не имею. Прежде чем мы взлетели, я подумал, что хочу попасть туда, где нам будет хорошо.  
— И я тоже, — удивленно взглянул на него Кили.  
  
Фили громко рассмеялся.  
  
— Слушай, такое чувство, что в силу крыльев я поверил больше, чем ты сам.  
  
Кили слегка покраснел и вдруг спохватился:  
  
— А где они? Я больше их не чувствую.  
— Я тоже, — согласился Фили. — Но почему-то мне кажется, что они появятся, если вдруг будут нам нужны.  
  
Кили кивнул и огляделся по сторонам так, будто разглядел все это только сейчас:  
  
— А мне здесь нравится. Я раньше не выбирался из города.  
— Ну, а теперь мы не станем в него возвращаться, — отозвался Фили и схватил его за руку. — Идем. Думаю, впереди нас ждет что-то интересное.


End file.
